bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Peppy and the Solomn: Unity and Chaos Unbound
Not hearing word from her partner Seiya Kurogane after his mishap into the World of the Living, Inori Yuzuriha decided to travel there on her own, to bring him back, whether he's dead or alive. '' Upon landing in the Human World through a Senkaimon, Inori looked around for a sign of any human activity before attempting to track Seiya's spiritual energy. "Hm?" Receiving a faint signal, she darted toward a set of buildings in order to get a better vantage point and have a better chance of perceiving the energy source. "Where is it?" She muttered as she jumped from railing to railing, scaling the large building before stopping midway and noting the change as the energy went almost faint. A young man with excessively long raven hair was sitting on a rooftop. He was practicing a technique that involved containing and suddenly releasing his spiritual energy. The energy Inori had sensed was his, and as quickly as it vanished, it spiked once again. "Oh? That isn't Seiya. Who is this man?" Inori questioned to herself. "I should investigate how someone like him is able to control his energy like that." Brushing her hair from her face through the wind, she made her way swiftly across the rooftops toward the oung man. "Excuse me. What are you doing here? And have you seen this man?" The last of her words being followed by her holding up a picture of Seiya. The boy's spiritual pressure evened out as he opened his eyes. He spoke with a smooth voice, with a slight hint of hissing. He sounded much like a snake that obtained human form, but there was beauty to his voice as well. "I'm sorry, I haven't seen anything for the past hour. Sitting with your eyes closed will do that to you." The remark was a standard sarcastic remark, but he spoke it was sincere innocence. A faint smile crossed his lips. Leaning down, Inori smiled wide as she noticed the boy could not see her reaction. Wnking devilishly at the boy, she tilted foward a bit kissing him on the same lips that spoke those sarcastic words. "Hm..that wasn't as electrifying as I might have hoped. Oh well. Maybe ''that will get you to loosen up a bit." Jin's expression changed to one of mild shock for a brief moment, before regaining his composure. When he spoke, it was with the same calm, serpent-like tone from before, though it was easy to see he was just a bit rattled. "I can't say I saw the person, but I did feel strange spiritual energy earlier, over by the dock." He had planned to offer up this information anyway, he wasn't one to hide things from people. "Then why didn't you just say that earlier knucklehead?" Inori smiled as her eyes glistened in the light. "Speaking of feeling energies though, how are you able to do so? I don't recognize you from any of the squads. Unless you were a new recruit after my...departure." Jin reached into the jacket he was wearing, pulling of a badge. "Jin Yoshina, Substitute Shinigami." Looking at the badge, Inori shrugged. "Why are you holding up a piece of wood? Substitute shinigami? Who are you filling in for? Are they stronger or weaker than you? Do you have friends? Do you want to be my friend?" She carried on with a series of questions that would make anyone loose their mind befoe spinning around and began tapping on the hilt of her zanpakuto. Donning a serious look on her face, she turned to glare at Jin. "Hmph. If you are a substitute, that must mean you're worth watching for some strange reason." "The Shinigami I'm filling in for is dead." Jin explained, nothing to chuck the badge into a creek later, the thing held no recognition whatsoever. "He's dead, died protecting me, now that I think on it. I don't have friends, no. And I suppose I wouldn't mind being your friend." He answered as fast as she spoke, the replies came out like a faint hiss. "And I don't think I'm worth watching." Kneeling in front of Jin, Inori smiled as she outstretched a hand. "My name is Inori Yuzuriha, it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Jin Yoshina. I would ask you to tell me more about the dead shinigami who you are substituting for, but I'm sure that its something you don't like talkng about. Well in any case....allow me to ask a question. Are you currently happy with how Soul Society is operated?" "If I consider the fact that I was taken into what looked like a courtroom and incessantly questioned over a matter I can't help like I committed a crime, I'd have to say no." Jin replied wryly. "They could honestly stand a few improvements, though it could be that particularly section. Central Something or Other." Smiling wide at the man's answer, Inori literally jumped for joy. "In that case....why don't you join me! We're starting a revolution to change Soul Society, and we would love to have you in our ranks. What do you say Mr. Jin?" Jin thought about it for a moment. He was done with school, the Human World didn't have much of an appeal to him anymore. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. This world doesn't have too much for me anymore." "Hm? Then why are you here to begin with? Why don't you just go somewhere that interests you instead?" Inori questioned, confused as to why someone would stay in a place that makes them unhappy. "I never really thought of what I'd do if I did leave." Jin answered honestly. "I'm accustomed to this world, so I stuck around. The place you know is usually better than the place you don't." Laughing, Inori almost fell off of the roof where they were located. "Really? That's it? I expected something completely different." Walking back toward Jin, She leaned down again. "Think of it like this. Why not try to get out and explore the unknown? Maybe there is something waiting for you out there that you never had any idea about. Why not get out there and explore it?"